


Somentiendo al Joven Lan - MDZS - WangXian

by HeartlessBom



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom, SingXiao, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom, zhuiling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Suspenso, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: -... Por favor, como el segundo heredero de la secta Gusu Lan, le pido me ayude a controlar esta maldición y: Evitar que mi hijo muera--Madre, no lo considero justo y hasta ahora me he dedicado a seguir cultivando y mejorando para evitar nuevos accidentes... LanZhan no tiene porque desperdiciar su vida con alguien como yo--Debes entender que si no lo hago, es inevitable que te mate antes de cumplir tus veintitrés años--Si eso pasa madre, debes recordar que siempre fui feliz y que nada me daría más gusto que morir por las manos de quien me brindó la vida... Y perderla en sus manos sería la mejor ofrenda para romper este ciclo y esta maldición--. . . - Pero no podía negar que esa voz y esa sonrisa... No eran de una persona posesa por la energía resentida o por una maldición. Solo era un niño que aceptó desde mucho antes de tener razón, que su vida sería muy corta. Asombrando a la matriarca de Yiling Wei, y tomando por sorpresa al joven amo de la casa, Lan WangJi, el correcto LanZhan.-LanZhan
Relationships: NieYao - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo: TianShang De YingXu

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer Proyecto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Sometiendo al Joven Lan**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** ****

**[El arte no es mío - Créditos a su Autor]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

## Prólogo: TianShang De YingXu

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unas pesadas cortinas eran abiertas en aquellas enormes ventanas, dejando ver el color de las mismas, un rojo aterciopelado que negaba por completo la luz solar, pero al contraerlas, dejaba una fina capa de una tela más platina que detenía un poco el fulgor completo del sol. Eran cerca de las 10:00 a.m. cuando aquella tarea era realizada cada mañana y este día no era la excepción.

La enorme casa estaba en silencio, exceptuando por los mozos y mucamas que ya hacían sus labores. Y entre ellos estaba ese joven de cabello ébano tan lacio como si fuera seda misma. Siempre enfundado en un pulcro y hermoso traje blanco de pies a cabeza, todo era ornamentado con costuras celestes y la tela era tan blanquecina que pareciera brillar... Pero lo más hermoso de ese pulcro conjunto, era ver los grabados de nubes en las empuñaduras y solapas.

Sus guantes estaban perfectamente colocados y se aseguraba de tener todo a tiempo, mirando celosamente su reloj de bolsillo. Pero realmente debía hacer esa rutina quince minutos antes de las diez o no podría cumplir con sus demás tareas. Y todo era por la misma razón que se encontraba en aquella fina habitación la cual tenía nombre y apellido, y a la que lamentablemente a veces se preguntaba cómo podía estar sirviendo.

En aquella enorme casa de estilo victoriano, tenía dentro la bañera lista con varias flores entre las cuales se encontraban rosas, lilas y lavanda, esencias y sales a una temperatura justa y considerablemente cálida (algo que él creía era demasiado, pero no podría ir en contra lo que se le era solicitado por muy perjudicial que fuera para la salud) después de todo él solía despertar y ducharse a las 4:00 a.m. y posteriormente desayunaba a las 4:30 a.m. de manera calmada y llenándolo de energía para su día a día...

Día a día que había cambiado desde que se le asignó desde su hogar, el cual se encontraba en las montañas de Gusu Lan hace al menos poco más de un año.

El pertenecía a una prestigiosa familia que se había dedicado a servir tanto a antiguos emperadores, como ahora que se servía a reyes, políticos y gente de alto cargo... Claro que esa era la honorable y fina reputación de su noble familia que había decidido la dedicación de ayudar a otros mientas ejercían la servidumbre. No había nada más noble que hacer las cosas por gusto que por obligación -sin tomar en cuenta claro que los servicios brindados eran costosos-

Pero lo más importante: faltaban menos diez para la hora señalada a comenzar sus actividades y esa persona que debía despertarse solo estaba frente a él de lo más plácido en medio de sus finas y mullidas frazadas de algodón egipcio y las bellas sedas bordadas. Los fénix grabados, así como las flores de loto y las enormes llamas de hilos dorados resaltaban elegantemente de aquella tela de color rojo con negro. Un bello efecto tornasol que debía permanecer pulcro ante esa cama de mástiles de color azabache, decorada de una tela rojo brillante que creaba aún más cortinas en aquel lugar y menos luz solar.

Cuando sentía que sus nervios se romperían, recordaba entonces que él servía a la honorable y alta familia Wei. Misma casa que era dirigida por la matriarca parte de la corte imperial y encargada de mantener a raya ciertos sucesos que pudieran afectar a la familia real... CangSe SanRen era impresionante y precisamente por su habilidad ella debía de vivir en la corte y el palacio. Pero no era el caso de su único heredero, por supuesto que no.

Este era quien se la pasaba solamente huyendo de cada tarea, cada lección y cada uno de los encargos que debía de realizar y más que por no poder hacerlos, por la facilidad de dedicarse a investigar y crecer en conocimientos, pero sin ganas de aplicarlos al saber que su madre le daba las sobras de lo que ella hacía. Y eso le era inverosímil, más al saber que alguien de 19 años podía ser tan rejego, pero, sobre todo: tan desvergonzado como para dormir con una jarra de Sonrisa del Emperador, siempre siendo acompañado por una o más mujeres o en su defecto... Por uno o más hombres. Agradecía que no fuera uno de esos días en que tenía que despertar a varios y deshacerse de ellos.

Sabía cuál era su lugar, pero jamás le pareció que aquella fuera la manera en que ese señorito al que servía debiera comportarse. Después de todo... ¡Faltaban menos cinco y el divagando en tonterías que realmente no necesitaba ni tampoco eran de su incumbencia! No lo pensó mucho más y todo fuera para evitar se rompiera su perfecta línea de tiempo, no tuvo piedad y quitó uno de los enormes cobertores de la cama, pero casi sacándose los ojos al descubrir las largas piernas del otro y como se enredaban con sus sabanas mientras que un simple camisón lo tapaba.

No conforme, casi se infarta cuando nota que los pantalones del chico (mismos que tendría que lavar) estaban tirados en el piso, así como una de sus tantas finas camisas y... sus interiores. No sabía cómo soportaba cada día desde que llegó, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Se repetía mil veces las cuatro mil reglas del Clan Lan y daba lo mejor de sí mismo... Después de todo no solo estaba hablando por él, si no por su Clan, por su familia, pero, sobre todo: su hermano.

Su honorable hermano Lan XIChen quien servía para la casa amiga y mano derecha de la familia Wei, la Familia del llamado Muelle de Loto: Yunmeng Jiang: Lan XiChen

Él fue quien le recomendó a su joven señor y a los señores de la casa para que accedieran a solicitar y darle la oportunidad a alguien tan joven... Porque, aunque le molestara solo tenía 15 años, pero con un coeficiente para ser tan culto y sobresaliente para ser el mayordomo y tutor de otro heredero a esa corta edad (pues ya había terminado sus estudios y se especializaba adicionalmente en música y folclor)

Pero jamás se imaginó que estaría atado por el resto de su vida (o hasta que este señorito quisiera) al irresponsable de 19 años que yacía con la cascada de cabello de color ónix enredado como telarañas entre sus brazos y frazadas. Sin duda era un inmaduro adicionalmente pues sin falta siempre dormía con un enorme y esponjoso conejo que se notaba hecho a mano (posible regalo de su madre) y una luz encendida para que el cuarto no quedase en completa penumbra.

Patético e ilógico siendo que la oscuridad pareciera reinar en su habitación con aquellas pesadas cortinas... No perdería más el tiempo y tratando de que el otro se levantase a tiempo, del pequeño carro que contenía el desayuno de su joven amo, servía un poco de té y en un vaso de cristal colocaba una pastilla que le ayudaba a disimular el inmenso dolor de cabeza que se presentará apenas despierte un poco más consciente de su entorno.

Eso siempre pasaba sin falta con frecuencia, pero más a inicios de semana porque el fin de semana se la pasaba de fiesta cuando se suponía estaba de encargos (a los cuales nunca había llevado en todo ese año).

—Buenos días, Maestro Wei es hora de que despierte y tome su baño. El día de hoy traje un té de cerezos y algo de tarta de zarzamora.

—Lan WangJi... ¿Por qué debes despertar a este joven amo tan temprano? — Hacía que no pasaba nada. Usaba siempre ese tono lastimero cuando lo despertaba y casi debía arrastrarlo al baño.

—. . . — Colocaba la tarta en su mesa y el té se lo debía de poner casi en la nariz para que se moviera... Y estúpidamente el otro se estiraba para "saber dónde estaba la taza" pero la realidad es que buscaba de alguna forma tocarlo.

—Han Guang Jun...— Simplemente debía ignorarlo. Apenas el otro tomó la taza a medio incorporar, se dio media vuelta recogiendo toda la ropa del otro y dejando sus sandalias de baño a los pies de la cama.

—. . .— Había comenzado a retirar las demás frazadas de la cama del otro para invitarlo a beber rápido ese té y el medicamento para poder tender correctamente esa cama.

—Lan Er Gonzi...— Pero como siempre, su mirada dorada era ensombrecida por ese tipo que ahora, como un disoluto sin vergüenza se ponía a gatas en la cama impidiendo que removiera la última sábana y lo miraba desde abajo. Casi como su adorable gato "Lucifer" el cual, igual que el amo hacía lo que quería, pero este habitaba en su cama en el extremo de la habitación.

—. . .

—Er Gege...— No debía ser impulsivo. Debía pensar en todas sus tareas y la forma de que este señorito no se tratara de escapar para evitarse el usar alguna reprimenda. Pero que siempre que usara aquella voz sonaba tan MELOSA y ZALAMERA daba a entender no haría nada de lo que dijera... Y eso era algo que no podía tolerar en un mayor.

—. . .

—LanZhan...— Y ahora osaba robar de su espacio personal para casi susurrar aquello. Apenas sintió uno de los mechones del largo cabello del otro caer encima de su hombro, lo quitó casi como si le hubiera quemado la piel.

—Joven Amo Wei, por favor le pido de la forma más atenta que me llame como se debe. — Su voz era suave, queda y con un tinte gélido en sus palabras, pero para el otro presente pareciera ser lo más divertido pues sonreía de forma inmensa y luminosa, todo lo contrario, a la lástima que quería generarle al usar ese tono de voz.

—¿El pequeño LanZhan se molestara con este joven amo por llamarlo así?

—... No es correcto que el Joven Amo Wei se refiera a un simple Mayordomo como alguien cercano— Y era correcto, pero lo cierto era que ni su hermano le llamaba de aquellas formas. Él era Han Guang Jun después de todo, y era el mejor de todos en su familia.

—Pero ya tienes conmigo un año... Nunca nadie dura más de un mes y eso es algo que me hace inmensamente feliz. Aparte tu comida es deliciosa, aunque le falten pimientos o condimentos picantes... Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí LanZhan.

—Lan WangJi, joven amo Wei.

—No veo porque hacer caso de una sugerencia cuando yo te he pedido que me llames, aunque sea por mi nombre de cortesía.

—No haré algo como eso— Sus orejas se ponían ligeramente rojas ante la indecorosa oferta...

—Oh LanZhan, eres tan correcto... Ojalá este joven amo pueda aprender de ti.

—Eso espero yo también— Lan WangJi dejó la sábana que había podido tomar y se inclinaba perfectamente en ángulo de 90° ante la mujer que aparecía en frente suyo.

—Buenos días, madre... Luces tan hermosa como siempre y me complace saber que has decidido visitar a tu hijo antes de realizar todos tus deberes.

—Ni pienses usar tu lengua de plata para hacer que omita el hecho de que estás molestando al Joven Lan...- La voz de la mujer era tan suave pero tan penetrante que no era necesario que alzara la voz para imponer autoridad sobre su hijo —Una enorme disculpa Joven Lan, mi estúpido hijo ha retrasado algo tu horario... Por favor, deje la muda de la cama y acompáñeme a mi despacho. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con usted antes de que este inútil hijo mío se termine de arreglar.

—Madre, no seas tan mala con este pobre hijo tuyo... Además ¿Quién me ayudará a arreglarme y a cepillar mi cabello si te llevas a Han Guang Jun?

—No se preocupe por eso Joven Wei, para eso estoy yo— Wen Qing era la Mucama y Ama de llaves de CangSe SanRen, además de ser la médico privada de la familia.

—P-Prefiero hacerlo solo.

—Por supuesto que no Joven Wei... Yo le ayudaré con gusto— Y eso fue suficiente para que el chico se levantase de la cama, bebiera de un sorbo el té y su medicamento para salir corriendo al baño y encerrarse en el mismo.

—Lamento el no ser tan eficiente como la Maestra Qing. — Era una vergüenza pasar algo como eso.

—Maestro Lan, usted es mucho mejor que yo en diferentes ámbitos... Ese mocoso solo me teme porque lo he tratado desde niño y jamás le agradó que para sus medicamentos usase jeringas.

—Disculpas nuevamente Joven Lan, por favor acompáñeme.

Era al menos el primer lunes de cada mes que la Matriarca se pasaba por la mansión siempre a la hora de la comida, pero ahora había llegado apenas sabía su hijo estaría despertando

Lo que significaba era algo importante. Caminaron por los pasillos de aquella hermosa mansión que era un hermoso reinado lleno de telas carmesí, ornamentos dorados, telas grabadas en chocolate y negro, con finos hilos de oro y plata ante cada decoración.

Hermosos arreglos florales llenos de hermosas orientales rojizas, fresias, rosas, eucaliptos y rosas españolas eran de las selecciones preferidas de la matriarca... Aunque el joven amo siempre se encargara que los arreglos cercanos a él tuvieran en su mayoría camelias, orquídeas, peonías y mini rosas acompasadas de lilas y de mucha gypsophilia...

Y era indispensable el tener lotos y lavandas en su habitación y en su jardín privado. Cuando entraron al despacho, la mujer tomó su asiento en la mesa del despacho y el joven mayordomo se había quedado quieto frente a este mismo, pero claramente sirviendo en una taza el mismo té que le había llevado al otro.

—Joven Lan, de verdad me apena bastante con usted y con su familia la siguiente situación, pero es indispensable para mí el poder contar con el apoyo de la honorable familia Lan con nosotros.

—Usted sabe que cada uno de nosotros ha jurado lealtad a cada una de las familias para las que servimos así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ejercer correctamente mi trabajo.

—Le agradezco en demasía... Y por esa razón es que me atreví a hablar con su padre, su tío y su hermano en privado hace unos días. Me parece algo grosero lo que diré, pero: ya no es posible que usted regrese a la residencia de los Lan. O no al menos en esta vida.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

Lan WangJi pensó haber escuchado mal, pero al ver la mirada de su contratista no podía dudar.

—¿Perdone? — Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual demostrando algo de sorpresa pero... Seguía con su eterna cara de pasividad absoluta.

—Le explicaré la razón por la que acepté que viniera usted de entre tantos Lan e incluso antes que su mismo hermano... A quien rechacé al menos hace cuatro años.

—. . . — Aquello era asombroso. Para él, la familia del clan Yunmeng había solicitado a su hermano personalmente y ahora resultaba que... No.

—Antes de que el honorable Han Guang Jun aceptase la petición, mi hijo era cuidado por mi esposo... Pero como sabe, él ahora mismo no está en las mejores condiciones para cuidarlo.

—. . . Lamento ser grosero, pero no comprendo la situación.

—Lo sé y me apena bastante hablar tan rudo pero ese niño debe también aceptar lo siguiente y mejorar su relación con usted Joven Lan— La mujer soltó un suspiro pesado y sin esperar, sacó un rollo con nada más y nada menos la cinta del Clan Lan... Pero especialmente era SU rollo. Aunque eso era imposible... Ellos... Después de todo... Él tan solo.

—Madre, A-Qing me dijo que querías verme— El chico estaba acomodando su húmedo cabello mientras pasaba mechones detrás de su oreja y acomodaba su camisa. Pero su cara sonriente se acabó al mirar como su madre tenía un rollo con el signo de Gusu Lan en mano... Lo cual significaba que en Gusu tenían un rollo con el sello del fénix de Yiling Wei: SU rollo. Sin quererlo, aquellos dos mimetizan pensamientos.

—Querido A-Ying, querido Joven Maestro Lan... Se ha sellado con sangre un pacto entre Gusu Lan y Yiling Wei para que el Joven Lan sea tu Mayordomo para el resto de sus vidas.

Ambos chicos se quedaron helados ante aquello, pero el mayor sabía que su madre no estaba normal desde que esa mañana se presentó frente a él.

Ella jamás le había molestado, por el contrario, su padre siempre cubrió la ausencia de la mujer acompañándole a cada clase y similar. También le hacía compañía cuando visitaba a sus amigos en Yunmeng: A-Lin y A-Cheng y a sus conocidos de Nie... Sabía que tenía mucha culpa de algunas asperezas entre sus padres y al final decidieron hacer que estudiara en casa, pero al final pasó algo que nadie pensó. O al menos no él.

El menor en cambio era todo un poema en su rostro. El sabía el significado de ese pacto y el nombre correcto para el mismo: TianShang De YingXu...

Ese juramento era usado para reprimir maldiciones en cuerpos, objetos o en su defecto: personas. Este juramento obligaba a una persona proteger que el sello jamás fuera roto por el peligro que asechaba. Hasta ese momento fue que entonces muchas cosas en la vida de aquél despreocupado joven tuvieron mucho sentido para el Mayordomo. Aunque no estaba seguro el porqué Madame SangRen había rechazado a su hermano muy por encima estudioso y poderoso que él mismo.

No tenía sentido alguno... Y aunque no lo aceptara, la relación con el heredero de la familia no era la mejor.

—A-Ying, desde tu nacimiento fuiste consiente de lo que eras portador y por ende, también el riesgo que conlleva a la gente con quien interactúas. Tu padre es la prueba más grande de que tenemos que encontrar una solución y por ello me embarcare en un viaje junto con su alteza para poder ver la solución más benéfica para todos los reinos y para tu misma vida.

—Te han ordenado matarme, ¿Verdad madre?.

El de orbes dorado giró aún más asombrado hacia su joven amo...

Este por primera vez no tenía en sus ojos el usual color violáceo que lo caracterizaba... Por el contrario, sus orbes se habían oscurecido y teñido levemente de un carmesí.

—... Así es A-Ying. Por eso ante la situación debí moverme lo más rápido que pude para buscar una alianza, pero el único Clan dispuesto a ayudarme después de los honorables Jiang, fue Gusu Lan... La condición para respaldar mi misión era dejar que ellos te vigilaran y cariño, sé que si no vas a tu destrucción lo harías con ellos.- El de cabello ónix estaba mirando con cierta incredulidad a su madre, pero incluso Lan WangJi podía ver que ante cada momento, algo en el interior del otro se comenzaba a remover. —Lan QiRen en representación de todos en la secta y Lan XiChen hablando por el bienestar del menor, aceptaron que no volverías más a Gusu Lan hasta que no tengamos una cura para la maldición de la que mi hijo es preso... Han Guang Jun, mi amado hijo tiene la Maldición Del Tigre Estigio— Aquello le fue dicho a Lan WangJi como un balde de agua helada... ¿Qué ese chico tenía que?

—Madre, no considero sea justo para el Joven Maestro Lan cargar con un peso que solo es mío— Su voz era algo más profunda que lo que solía conocer el joven Mayordomo... Y no dejaba de observar como el brillo en sus ojos se teñía de carmesí a borgoña.

—Wei WuXian; La energía resentida que genera en ti la maldición de ese maldito dragón es lo que llevó a tu padre al coma.- El de orbes dorados estaba enterándose de información que no tenía cuando fue enviado a esa casa... Y ahora muchos huecos se llenaban tan solo en suposiciones. Como la más mencionada entre las familias de Cultivo: que Wei WuXian era el causante del estado de su padre y quien se encargó de eliminar a la familia Wen que por poco y lleva a la destrucción de todo el mundo de Cultivo. No se supo como la familia de Yiling Wei osó en rescatar remanentes de la familia que el único hijo exterminó...

—O me arriesgaré que esa maldición lastime de nuevo a alguien o nos lleve a una guerra entre familias y clanes- CangSe SanRen miraba fija a su hijo, pero se inclinaba seguidamente al que iba de blanco. —Sé que como el honorable Han Guang Jun, no es correcto atarlo de este modo a mi único hijo... Pero no tenemos más opciones hasta no saber más. Sé que su energía ha ayudado en demasía a mi hijo, pues ya no tiene la necesidad de corromper a tantas personas como antes. Sus juegos se han limitado desde este año que usted apareció, y la energía de la casa se ha purificado. -Se notabba el cansancio en las palabras de la mujer, pero aun más su impotencia —No son necesarios tantos talismanes como eran requeridos y el mismo tonto, aunque no lo note se ve menos enfermo... Por favor, como el segundo heredero de la secta Gusu Lan, le pido me ayude a controlar esta maldición con su núcleo dorado, y pueda yo tener tiempo de buscar una solución y finalmente: Evitar que mi hijo muera.

Las cosas no eran sencillas para el joven Mayordomo, quien de simplemente ejercer sus tareas de servidumbre...

Ahora era ascendido en Maestro de Cultivo, entrenado por su propio hermano y siendo el mejor estudiante de su secta no había nadie como Han Guang Jun para aquello.

Lo que no esperaba era que su vida estaba destinada a compartirse con quien, si salía de su control, se volvería el enemigo de todo el mundo...

No tenía miedo por él o su vida... Temía por su secta... Por su hermano... Su tío... Su padre.

—LanZhan, no es necesario aceptes esto... Puedo liberarte del contrato aún si es un pacto de sangre— El joven mayordomo sintió entonces, mientras su piel se erizaba bajo la tela de su traje el calor de la mano de su joven amo. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera dejado pasmado en su sitio... Y como si aquél perfume natural a lilas se impregnase mas a sus fosas nasales.

—. . .— Quizá no le agradaba del todo ese arrogante y desvergonzado Amo.

—Madre, no lo considero justo y hasta ahora me he dedicado a seguir cultivando y mejorando para evitar nuevos accidentes... LanZhan no tiene porqué desperdiciar su vida con alguien como yo— Pero escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su garganta, aceptando tal sentencia en su persona sin miedo.

—. . .— Quizá no le gustaban sus pésimos modales ni tampoco que pareciera tener un harem cada que regresaba a casa...

—Debes entender que si no lo hago, es inevitable que te asesine antes de cumplir tus veintitrés años— La mujer se veía estoica ante los ojos dorados y borgoña, pero ambos estaban en guardia ante el platino que hervía en la matriarca.

—. . .— Podría ser incluso que nada extrañaría más que volver a su hogar...

—Si eso pasa madre, debes recordar que siempre fui feliz y que nada me daría más gusto que morir por las manos de quien me brindó la vida... Y perderla en sus manos sería la mejor ofrenda para romper este ciclo y esta maldición— Si las lágrimas retenidas de aquellos ojos tan brillantes opacados ante el deber a la corona y la hermandad no eran suficientes para derretir algo de su corazón...

—. . . — No podía negar que esa voz y esa sonrisa, no eran de una persona posesa por energía resentida o por una maldición... Solo era un niño que aceptó desde mucho antes de tener razón, que su vida sería muy corta y no sería su culpa. Asombrando a la matriarca de Yiling Wei, y tomando por sorpresa al joven amo de la casa, Lan WangJi, el correcto LanZhan...

El impoluto Han Guang Jun, se había sacudido la mano del otro y había tomado el rollo de su secta de manos de la otra, a la vez que sacaba de este una cinta de su propiedad y una que debía ser del otro: blanca y carmín. Grabados de nubes y de flamas. Celeste y Negro. Eran un contraste y una combinación perfecta ante todo pronóstico, pero él sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Colocó entonces su cinta en su frente y la carmesí la ató al cabello del mayor, quien solo sintió como el menor había atado una media coleta y casi en un suspiro, había visto como los ojos dorados le robaron más que el aliento.

—Lan... LanZhan— La lágrima que cayó de los ojos de la de ojos plata fue un destello que desapareció al mismo tiempo que el turbio color en los ojos del mayor... Volvía de nuevo ese violeta tan natural y misterioso mientras él tomaba la mano de este y le daba un beso.

—No sé qué tanto pueda soportar... Pero sé que no puedo ver a alguien sufrir.- Aunque lo correcto a decir, era que "No podría imaginar el verlo sufrir" —Madame SanRen, juro por mi nombre y Gusu Lan, que mantendremos a salvo al joven maestro. El Príncipe Heredero y Dios Bendecido sean mis testigos y mis guías para cumplir mi deber y mi camino— Y de aquella manera, la cinta del joven se había iluminado en los grabados de nubes, así como la cinta del otro en las llamas y, el lugar donde Lan WangJi había dejado el beso, se marcaba un fénix envuelto en nubes.

—Levántese Maestro Lan- La mujer entonces había abierto la palma de su mano y de su palma, había comenzado a aparecer una larga espada. Esta fue tomada entre sus dedos y desenfundando, la apuntaba al pecho del joven. —A-Ying, Maestro Lan, descubran su lado izquierdo del pecho— Aquello era parte del ritual. La Cinta era el primer paso, el segundo era la marca del escudo de la persona que había impuesto el maleficio: Wen y el sello del sol.

La espada de la mujer entonces grabo en ambos aquél maldito escudo que tanto mal había causado a la gente, notando como su hijo caía de rodillas al suelo, pero sosteniéndose lo más erguido que podía... A su alrededor comenzó a emanar energía resentida, donde Lan WangJi se había quedado de piedra al notar como a su lado, aparecía la sombra de dos personas. Y a su lado también, pero eran astros de luz.

—Wei Ying, nombre de cortesía:Wei WuXian heredero de Yiling Wei, de hoy en más tu vida depende de la vida del joven Jade: Han Guang Jun, Lan WangJi... Si la energía resentida es imposible redimir, el joven de la luz azul está obligado a tu vida poner fin... Y si el resplandor de los cielos en su tarea perece, el fénix estará obligado a cenizas volver a ser.

Ahora era el último paso de ese lazo: la conexión de sangre.

Wei WuXian se había levantado de su lugar, y haciendo lo mismo que su madre extendió su mano, invocando su espada: Suibian. Pero esta no aparecía... Por lo que miró al joven de orbes dorados con dedicación y solo vislumbrando por el rabillo del ojo a su progenitora, entendía que aquél pacto estaba sellando sus poderes de Cultivo con su núcleo, su espada y el poder que conlleva todo esto... Sonrió de medio lado con melancolía, imposibilitando la manera de no sentirse culpable con aquél chico.

—LanZhan...- Le tomó de la mano solo para apegarse a su cuerpo y en donde su madre había marcado la pálida y blanca piel de jade del otro, pareció incrustar dos dedos para, ante un inmenso dolor, sacar su espada de este... Que si bien estaba impactado, sentía como el corazón del otro había parecido sincronizarse al suyo. —Perdóname— Fue un susurro, pero lo escuchó.

—Maestro Lan... Para que el encantamiento se active por completo y la conexión de sangre sea completa, debe sacar su espada del sello de mi Hijo. Porque ahora su núcleo es el propio.

—...— De un solo movimiento, imitó aquella técnica que tanto estudió y jamás pensó usaría: sus dedos se hundieron suavemente en la piel del otro, pero realmente no sabía que espada es la que tendría en sus manos. Aún no había ido a la Montaña de Gusu a encontrar su espada, y ahora al ser ascendido a Maestro Cultivador sin previo aviso, sería enlazado a una espada conjunta y capaz de amortiguar el poder de la del joven heredero... No conocía las armas de Yiling por lo que tenía miedo de saber que arma le tocaría y si al menos tendría oportunidad de enfrentar lo que le deparaba el destino. Sus dedos sintieron entonces como si un hilo se tensara en su muñeca y sin miedo, tomó el puño de lo que sería una espada... —Ridículo.

—Vaya... Sin duda no podía esperar menos de Lan WangJi— Y sin poder sostenerse más el joven de ojos violeta terminó en en suelo, siendo sostenido con esfuerzo por el chico menor a él, quien sostenía una brillante y blanca espada, con una cuenta de jade y un fulgor celeste.

—Wen Qing, Wen Ning; lleven a mi hijo a su habitación y por favor, ayuden a que reponga algo de su energía- De poco en poco la espada del mayor se comenzó a desvanecer, pero Lan WangJi sentía como si algo dentro de él regresara. —Joven Maestro Lan... Tome el resto del día para descansar.

El joven de orbes dorados tenía aquella espada en la mano... Bichen era la llamada mejor espada de Gusu... Y la había obtenido por sus méritos... ¿O por el poder de Wei WuXian?...


	2. Energía Resentida

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Sometiendo al Joven Lan**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El arte no es mío. Créditos a su Autor,**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: Energía Resentida**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

—Buenos días señorito Wei... Esta mañana tengo té de ciruelos y magnolias, así como un croissant de carnes rojas—

Sus cobijas eran retiradas de su cuerpo e inmediatamente sintió el frío en su piel… El insensible joven mayordomo que tenía había no solo abierto las cortinas, si no que se había atrevido a abrir su balcón. Estaban entrando en otoño pero el fresco de una mañana invernal ya se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía el cabello completamente enredado porque le había parecido divertido deslizar uno de sus dedos por la nuca de Lan WangJi cuando este se había agachado para quitarle las botas una noche anterior y por ende aquello sabía lo haría enojar demasiado, pero no pensó que al grado de dejarlo sentado en su cama en medio de la noche, sin cena y con el cabello hecho una maraña al haber estado en una cabalgata nocturna con algunos de sus amigos.

Se sentía tan cansado y débil, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior aquel elegante mayordomo no lo miraba a la cara… Y aunque fuera su culpa, sabía por qué lo hacía.

—Lan WangJi— Tenía la garganta más seca de lo normal, pero eso era culpa de ese niño… Bueno, reiterando sabía que era su culpa pero no le impedía querer culpar al menor por no soportar ser tocado por él (o por nadie particularmente).

—Dígame, joven maestro— Lan WangJi no aceptaría que algo en su estómago se removía cuando ese joven le hablaba recién levantado, pues su voz sonaba como la de una persona mayor.

—Dame un sorbo de té— No era pregunta, no era solicitud. El amo de la casa le daba una orden tácita. Y Lan WangJi detestaba obedecerlo cuando sabía se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y tenía (o no) la obligación de compensar a ese que era su amo.

—. . .

—No te estaba preguntando Lan WangJi— Lo torturaría un poco… Al final él mismo se disculparía con el menor.

—Lo escuché la primera vez joven Maestro Wei— Tuvo que soportar una risa cuando el mayordomo dijo aquello casi escupiendo veneno. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados porque no quería que la luz le atacara, pero aprovechando su fleco en el rostro se animó a abrir un poco uno de ellos: Lan WangJi ya estaba tomando la taza y tenía un puchero de lo más adorable mientras tenía el ceño fruncido… ¿Debía arriesgarse a que le tirase ese té encima? — ¿¡Pero que-¡?

—Siempre eres tan perfecto en todas tus labores Lan WangJi… Este joven maestro está de verdad encantado con tu selección de té, aún cuando sabes no me gusta para nada esta bebida— Lan WangJi estaba en la posición más incómoda que podía existir, pero un movimiento en falso y podría quedar aún más comprometido de lo que estaba en esos momentos: el idiota que tenía por amo y señor, en lugar de tomar la taza de té, tomó su muñeca y le jaló solo para sentarlo en sus piernas. Lo había dejado sobre una de ellas mientras le quitaba la taza. Si se movía, una de sus rodillas terminaría al otro lado del muslo de aquél tonto y terminaría montado en ella, en lugar de encima y ESO era algo que NO iba a permitir. —¿Tu aroma es natural o Lan Er Gonzi usa alguna loción? — Y fue la señal de Lan WangJi para quitarle la taza de las manos, empinársela al otro y levantarse en menos de un minuto. —¡LanZhan! ¡Me tiraste la mitad de ese té en la ropa! 

—¡Desvergonzado! — Le metió el croissant en la boca mientras el otro le reclamaba y se llevaba aquello en manos, junto con la sábana que había ensuciado… Le habría quitado el camisón pero tenía miedo al pensar si usaba o no interiores. —¡Y yo soy quien lava tu ropa, así que sabré si la ensucio o no! — Y así como llegó, salió por su habitación dejando a un Wei WuXian lleno de intriga pero con un delicioso aperitivo antes de su baño.

No regresó el menor hasta una vez que Wei WuXian ya estaba en la tina del baño, con el agua justo como le gustaba (o del lugar del que posiblemente provenía: el infierno) incluso le había puesto algunas flores relajantes…

Y aunque era lindo, sabía que era por aquella charla de hace una semana: Habían hecho un pacto de sangre y lo que era antes solo una carga propia, ahora también la compartía con el pequeño mayordomo a su servicio. Y sí, eso le era un peso en el corazón pues él ya se había hecho la idea de como acabaría su vida pero el que le hayan impuesto al otro el deber de cuidarlo con la propia o incluso asesinarlo y ensuciar sus manos… Era algo que le parecía injusto e incómodo.

Mientras estaba en el baño, trataba de desenredar su cabello al compás de escuchar al menor quitar frazadas, colocar sábanas nuevas, hacer el aseo, mover algunas cosas que posiblemente eran sus libros de estudio y que solamente había lanzado por ahí… Sinceramente no tenía ganas de leer sobre historia, pero Lan WangJi era tan erudito en todo que dudaba que en caso de no leer, tendría alguna excusa para burlarse de él. Y no dejaría que ese pequeño conejo se burlase.

—¿Aún no puede terminar? — Y vaya que lo invocaba con la mente.

—Lan Er Gonzi~ No es mi intensión…— Lan WangJi si fuera más expresivo podía dejarle ver un tic en la ceja, pero como no, su rostro era inamovible —Como ayer no me ayudaste a desvestir y no cepillaste mi cabello, se ha enredado con el paso de la noche~— Agradecía el menor que el otro tuviera la decencia de haber hecho mucha espuma y no poder ver más allá de lo que el jabón y el color blancuzco de las sales le permitía —Ayúdame a cepillarme Lan Er Gege~

—. . .— No se tomó la molestia en contestar, simplemente tomó el cepillo y con cuidado, comenzó a separar las hebras de cabello del otro… Y aunque Lan WangJi en su vida tocaría el cabello de alguien, ahí estaba pasando sus dedos por aquella seda de palisandro color… Y solo en ese momento se sintió algo culpable. De verdad se había enredado ese cabello que por muy alborotado o esponjado que estuviera no se enredaba, y ahora por su pequeño arranque ante la broma de la noche anterior… ¡No era su culpa! Es que para ese señorito siempre todo era una broma.

—Mmn… LanZhan~ Aún cuando me estás halando el cabello, tus uñas se sienten tan bien— Solo por que no tenía una cola, pero Wei WuXian habría incluso querido ronronear ante el tacto de los dedos del otro en su cuero cabelludo… Se estaba arrullando nuevamente gracias a esto.

—No duerma.

—Por favor LanZhan~ Solo cinco minutos...

Desde que habían hecho aquel pacto, el mayordomo no sabía como enfrentar aquello a ciencia cierta.

La señora de la casa le había dicho que ahora tendría una habitación en la residencia y debía estar el 99% de su tiempo con su hijo. Le habían asignado a su cargo el guardia principal de la casa Wen QiongLin y hermano menor de la doctora Wen. Con ellos se quedaba encargado Lan WangJi, como mucama A- Qing, el encargado de las llaves de la casa después de Lan WangJi era Xiao XingChen y Xue Yang era el encargado de mantenimiento y abasto de insumos de la mansión.

Se despertaba puntualmente a las cuatro de la mañana, para comenzar sus labores a las cinco, donde los jardines, limpiar la porcelana, revisar que las clases del joven fueran mas llevaderas o no le haría caso, también revisaba la ropa de este en esos días y antes de esa semana, siempre le preparaba un transporte para poder salir a la ciudad. Ellos habitaban en medio de la zona boscosa de Yiling, y aunque muchos pensarían era por filantropía en realidad era porque tenían barreras para las personas y… Y otras criaturas.

En el poco tiempo libre que tenía sin ese joven amo, Lan WangJi se dedicaba a incrementar su cultivo. Tuvo algunos días de parte de la joven matriarca para asimilar toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba el vivir con y para Wei WuXian, pero ahora lo podía ver con otros ojos…

Antes cosas como preparar el baño, que no parecieran tener su importancia, ahora era complejo. Tener que entender el por qué debía colocar ciertas flores y sales, e incluso el color de esas mismas era algo que conocía pero ahora adquiría una mayor fuerza… Por ejemplo: poner cerezos (representando despertar espiritual) iris (representando las tres virtudes: lealtad, abnegación y pureza) en su baño era algo ya no solo por estética.

Lo mismo para las flores que debían ser cortadas y cambiadas cada tres días y decorar la casa, disecando los pétalos de las otras para crear aceites, sales o aromatizantes naturales. Girasoles no faltantes en la habitación del joven heredero representado el poder, pero sobre todo la luz eran los que más debían destacar, aun cuando este afirmaba no eran de sus flores favoritas. Hortensias de diversos colores para encaminar el alma y el espíritu al paraíso siempre de colores claros, pero se encargaba de llevar algunas en malva para que combinasen con la decoración de la alcoba... Pero el significado de dichas flores, dios… Ese pensar le heló la sangre tanto como le agrió el paladar.

Madre e hijo estaban más que resignados a lo que le deparaba al joven heredero de la casa y aún así, este pareciera solo querer salir a flirtear con cuanta gente se le atravesara ignorando que tenía que cumplir con encargos que antes eran un secreto para el joven mayordomo, pero ahora serían parte de su día a día.

Y hablando de eso, tenía una carta que entregar así como también un documento incómodo para el de blanco. Terminado de decorar el desayuno en la mesa Xiao XingChen miraba los cuadros de la familia a quienes servía, dándose cuenta de que el joven heredero se veía mas grande pero más demacrado con el paso del tiempo… Eso le llenaba el corazón de pesar porque no podían hacer nada aparte de protegerlo de todo y de todos…

—¡Xue Yang! — Aquel nombre lo dijo con regaño y con vergüenza después de sentir que una mano se posaba en su espalda baja tratando decolarse bajo su chaleco. Xue Yang era un joven demasiado coqueto e irreverente con su mayor (después de todo, él tenía veintiocho cuando el menor solo tenía recién cumplidos veinte) pero al ser un estudiante excepcional le dejaron a cargo de la administración.

—Lo siento DaoZhang… Pero es que es inevitable no querer tocarte siendo tan lindo— Ese mocoso siempre se las había encargado para sacar más de un susto al mayor, quien solo trataba de ser cordial con él. El joven tenía unos bellos ojos grisáceos casi dando un color verduzco y un cabello de color chocolate oscuro. Siempre usaba un medio moño o una coleta dependiendo lo que realizara pero sus ropajes negros eran de cajón.

—Si no lo dejas de molestar, yo misma me encargaré de cortar tu garganta de un lado a otro Xue Yang— Y esa para nada violenta señorita era la mucama de la casa, encargada de los asuntos personales de la dueña y del joven mientras no tuviera que ver con sus estudios. A-Qing era de la misma edad de Xue Yang, y fue protegida por el otro desde que la encontró abandonada en la calle.

—Con ese carácter no conseguirás un prometido— Y ahí el joven pasaba de la coquetería a ser un molesto para la chica.

—Si claro, como si me importase mucho… Yo me preocuparía que mi lengua hablase de más cuando vengan de visita la señora de Jin y su mayordomo el señor ZiChen vea que te pasas de listo con DaoZhang— Y ese era el pan de cada día con aquellos tres…

—Que venga cuando quiera… No le temo a ese poste insensible y a su intento de disimulo ante los afectos de DaoZhang.

—¡Cállense ya los dos! — El mencionado estaba coloreado hasta las orejas, pues hablaban como si no estuviera ahí y más aún sobre el noble Mayordomo de la que se consideraba una hermana de su joven amo —¡Ni tú debes ser tan confianzudo conmigo, ni tú A-Qing debes de decir que acusarás a alguien con el joven Maestro ZiChen! 

—¡P-Pero DaoZhang! — La chica en verdad veía al otro a través de sus ojos verde jade con una preocupación —Piensa un poco en como se sentiría si supiera que su querido DaoZhang es fastidiado por esta bestia! — La joven mucama apuntaba al otro con el extremo de su plumero, mientras su cabello chocolate el cual se ataba en dos lindos bombones a cada lado se movía con su gesto.

—La única bestia aquí es cuando ese animal pisa la casa solo para fingir cuidar a la joven dama y en realidad solo se la pasa acaparando el tiempo de mi DaoZhang— El mencionado no soportó más. Se quitó el mandil que usaba para preparar la mesa y servir la comida, soltando su cabello caramelo oscuro de la trenza francesa que se había hecho, acomodando su chaleco nuevamente y colocándose sus guantes y sus lentes para encarar a los menores.

—¡No es tuyo!

—¡Tampoco tuyo, enana! 

—¡Ustedes dos…! — Más que enojo, pareciera que XingChen estuviera a nada de romper a llorar.

—Vaya, tenemos otra mañana llena de alegría en la casa… La familia de nuestro joven DaoZhang siempre está animada.

Los tres que hasta hace nada discutían, se quedaron callados en cuanto el joven señorito de la casa hizo acto de su habla.

La joven mucama caminó hasta su lado, dejando su plumero en brazos de Xue Yang y tomando el brazo del joven maestro antes de que terminase de bajar las escaleras. Siempre sentía la mirada de desaprobación de su DaoZhang pero en realidad lo hacía porque le encantaba la buena energía que le transmitía el joven por la mañana y más aún poder olfatear un poco de las esencias que ponía en su baño.

Lan WangJi aún se crispaba cuando veía a la otra ser tan cercana con el chico, pero era menor que ellos y asumía que se debía a que hacían indecencias a hurtadillas (y algo se contraía en su estómago cada que eso pasaba). Peor aún cuando notaba que las faldas que usaba la chica eran mucho más arriba de media pierna y algunas como eran de lápiz, otras podían ser amplias que ante cualquier movimiento dejarían ver más de lo que deberían verse las medias mismas… Pero cuando esperaba el mayor alejase a esta, se dejaba hacer siendo conducido a su lugar mientras la chica le contaba alguna travesura hecha a Xue Yang o cuando recibía quejas de que este último molestaba de inapropiada forma al otro encargado.

—Joven amo, debe hacer que la Dama SanRen saque de aquí a esta bestia no educada… ¡Es un peligro para DaoZhang! — Ambos sabían que no podía dar esa orden, pero siempre era divertido molestar al chico.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, A-Yang? — La voz del joven amo sonaba seria pero se estaba aguantando la risa al ver como este miraba el suelo. Lan WangJi en cambio, estaba sirviendo la comida de las charolas que había dejado su superior XingChen.

—Nada importante joven, solo que A-Qing como siempre está de envidiosa de mi cercanía con DaoZhang.

—Tanto como tú lo estás del joven maestro ZiChen— Y de nuevo, ese nombre que hacía Wei WuXian disfrutara como nunca de las reacciones de los presentes… Aunque Lan WangJi aún no tenía el gusto de conocer a sus amigos ni a sus mayordomos, era muy gracioso ver a su comitiva siempre peleando por ese romance que todos (y en serio, TODOS) sabían que se daba entre su joven encargado y el mayordomo de su hermana.

—J-Joven maestro Wei WuXian, pido permiso para patearle el trasero a A-Qing por mencionar esa bazofia frente a usted— Wei WuXian se divertía de lo lindo que Xue Yang estuviera encaprichado con conseguir la atención de XingChen y la molestia de A-Qing cuando este ofendía al mayordomo… Pero en realidad, era por otra cosa que solo en ese momento y después de muchos eventos Lan WangJi ahora podía ver con claridad.

—“¿Hu-mo… Negro?” — Sus dorados orbes ahora veían alrededor de los dos chicos una inmensa nube de humo negro, mientras que de A-Qing salía de su boca, de Xue Yang podía verse más la concentración cerca de su cuello…

—“Bastante listo, Han Guang Jun”— Dio un leve respingo cuando la voz del mayor estaba sonando en su mente… Pero se quedo helado cuando notó sus ojos estaban siendo iluminados por color carmesí. —“Esto que puedes ver, son las ondas de resentimiento de ambos… Mientras que el de A-Qing se tata de preocupación externa, Xue Yang habla en serio cuando ofende a ZiChen. Esto ahora puedes verlo porque es parte de mi sistema y poderes… Cualquier cosa que yo sea capaz de hacer tu podrás hacerlo. También lo puedes bloquear pero te recomiendo no bloquearlo. Igualmente esta energía es Energía Resentida que yo uso debido al Tigre Estigio” — Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y, volviendo a recuperar el color violeta de sus ojos el mayor habló —Bien… DaoZhang, ¿qué opinas sea correcto para castigarlos? 

—¿T-También a mí joven amo? 

—Si pequeña, también tú— Lan WangJi iba a servir de nuevo té cuando el de ojos violetas le miró de nuevo. —“Oh LanZhan Er Gege~ ¿Puedes traerle a este joven amo algo de Sonrisa del Emperador? 

—“Muy temprano”

—“… Pero solamente el alcohol que hacen en tu ciudad natal tiene propiedades purificantes”

—“Y eso… ¿En qué te afecta?”

—Bueno… Que tu joven amo necesita purificar después de ingerir tal cantidad de energía resentida y no quiere que su estómago colapse por ayudar a purificar a otros— Aquello hizo que los otros dos se callaran y se retirasen, mientras que XingChen lo miraba serio, pero tranquilo. —Perdona DaoZhang, puedes corregir a tus borreguitos como prefieras. Lan WangJi y yo saldremos en un rato para la ciudad a un encargo.

—Muchas gracias joven Maestro.

Quizá… A Lan WangJi le faltaban aún más cosas por procesar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno conejitos, aquí está el primer capítulo.  
> Se que se supone comenzará la semana pasada, pero en mi trabajo son unos mierdilla que necesitan joder a todos, como en su caso por la luz.
> 
> En fin ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Suena interesante hasta ahora? ¿Les gustaría que me explaye mas en procesos o en temas mágicos?  
> Les agradezco sus palabras y esperen por seguir actualizando... Hoy me avisan en mi trabajo si tendre algunos días y pues esperemos que sí, para trabajar mejor.
> 
> Les dejo el grupo de facebook para los que deseen unirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Conejitos!!!! 
> 
> Como están? Espero que muy bien, yo la verdad en dí un receso desde la WangXian Week porque me puse a pensar bien en las historias y como las voy a serializar y a actualizar...
> 
> En fin, primero lo importante: Les gustó la edición y como me explayé un poco más? Suena interesante la historia? Saben que amo contestar comentarios -si se me pasa alguno lo siento.
> 
> Nunca me hago un calendario porque nunca lo cumplo, pero en esta ocasión por la cantidad de proyectos creo que lo más razonable es hacer uno... Sin mencionar que me tocó que Wattpad me borró dos historias y otras las pasó a borrador, pero es lo más rescatable.
> 
> Este fin de semana me dedicaré a los prólogos y el lunes comenzaré con todas las actualizaciones y pondré calendario en los capítulos.
> 
> Si les gustó compartan con sus amigos para que sean mas conejitos leyendo fics y dándole amor a estos personajes que tanto amamos.  
> Este Brujo y Nigromante se retira. Debo trabajar en 4 hrs y sigo aqui. Los quiero y nos leemos.


End file.
